


[盾冬]By My Honey

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 動物AU





	1. 史蒂夫與巴奇

第一部份

【史蒂夫與巴奇】

\--

1.

　　巴奇是在當上私人機構庇護員的第一年遇上史蒂夫。

　　車禍帶走了史蒂夫的母親，史蒂夫被巴奇任職的機構收養時只不過是一團肉呼呼的小團子。

　　那時巴奇正逢人生低潮以及轉換新工作的不適期。

　　他抱起那個閉著眼打哈欠、嘟起雙唇尋找母親乳汁的小肉丸，親暱地蹭了蹭史蒂夫的額頭。

　　「嘿，史蒂夫，讓我們一起堅持下去吧。」

　　史蒂夫用張嘴輕輕含住巴奇的手指替代回答。

　　巴奇為那熱呼呼的觸感會心一笑。

 

2.

　　史蒂夫身體不好，站在同齡之中，史蒂夫特別瘦弱矮小，而且容易生病。

　　巴奇時常得加班留下，一整夜抱著那個脹紅小臉的孩子餵水吃藥。

　　幸虧史蒂夫個性倔強歸倔強，但不是那種不懂事、不知感恩的小渾球，至少在巴奇面前，史蒂夫算不上特別乖巧卻也能在巴奇做事時不吵不鬧。

　　史蒂夫就像巴奇的小尾巴，只要巴奇在場，他走到哪兒、史蒂夫就跟到哪兒。

　　蹦蹦跳跳地，快樂得像跟在母鴨後頭的小鴨子。

　　史蒂夫對巴奇就是這麼全心全意的信任。

　　巴奇不是冰做的，他疼愛史蒂夫像自己的孩子那樣無私寬容。

　　所以，巴奇也就不去計較自己是第幾次加班留下照顧史蒂夫那個可憐的孩子，就連史蒂夫尿了他一手一褲子，巴奇也習以為常，任由那些溫熱的液體再度弄髒他。

 

3.

　　史蒂夫在陽光下特別顯眼，金黃色的毛髮令史蒂夫與眾不同。

　　巴奇總能在群體之中一眼認出史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫不再像以前那樣纏著他，史蒂夫漸漸長大，有了自己的朋友，也不像小時候那樣瘦小虛弱。史蒂夫像其他同伴那樣接受庇護所安排的摶擊訓練，變得又高又壯，開始有異性青睞這個發育較晚、而且還在持續長大的漂亮男孩。

　　不過有一點從來不曾改變。

　　只要巴奇靠近，史蒂夫總會丟下朋友與女孩，飛奔到巴奇身邊。

　　 _他還在撒嬌。_ 巴奇心想，他面帶微笑輕輕撫過史蒂夫頭頂那一叢亂糟糟的金毛。

　　在史蒂夫不停回頭留戀的眼神中，巴奇柔聲催促史蒂夫回到同伴身邊。

 

4.

　　真正意識到史蒂夫長大了，是巴奇親眼看見史蒂夫徒手捏爆鐵桶那一幕。

　　「哇噢～～」巴奇忍不住為史蒂夫鼓掌叫好。

　　史蒂夫是群體中最高最強壯的那個，形狀漂亮的胸肌，線條修長的雙腿，因為訓練令史蒂夫身上沒有多餘的脂肪。史蒂夫英俊得足以吸引所有異性的目光，無論史蒂夫走到哪裡，都有同伴與女孩簇擁圍繞。

　　史蒂夫看見巴奇來了，一如往常拋下同伴向巴奇直奔而來。

　　史蒂夫期待地靠在草地的圍欄，睜著亮晶晶、圓滾滾的藍眼睛，一臉期待地望著巴奇。

　　「嘿～兄弟，再做一次好嗎？」巴奇用手掌摩擦史蒂夫尖細的下巴，「就當作是為了我。」

　　史蒂夫跳著腳步跑向不遠處，輕鬆撿起另一個鐵桶，不費吹灰之力再次徒手捏爆那個可憐的金屬圓柱。

　　史蒂夫抱著已經扭曲變形的金屬桶，轉過頭朝巴奇眨動又長又翹的睫毛。

　　想當初，史蒂夫還是巴奇單手就能抱在懷中餵奶的小東西；真是，哎，真是時光飛逝，現在牠已經是一隻英俊漂亮、成年的公袋鼠了。

　　巴奇不無欣慰地對著不遠處、拍著腳掌求誇獎的史蒂夫揮揮手。

 

 

+1

 

　　「娜塔莎～～～妳覺得他知道我的意思嗎？」史蒂夫興沖沖湊向一隻有著深紅色皮毛、正在啃食青草的母袋鼠討教。

　　娜塔莎看著離開圍欄越走越遠的棕髮人類，心中暗自腹誹，干我屁事啊。

　　但是牠不忍心打碎好友眼中的光芒。

　　「哦～親愛的，他會明白的。」牠再度將咬了一口翠嫩的青草，「我想，你只要多捏爆幾個鐵桶，他一定會知道你在向他求愛。」

　　畢竟，史蒂夫只在那個人類出現時才做這件事。

　　這麼明顯的求愛方式，會有哪隻袋鼠看不出來呢。

　　史蒂夫點著頭，開心地朝休息區蹦跳，巴奇正往那裡去。

　　牠得追上自己心心念念的那個人類～然後再次捏爆鐵桶向那個笑起來甜蜜又迷人的人類示愛。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 源自一個袋鼠叫Roger,所長叫Barnes的新聞  
> 所以出現了袋鼠(化人)/保育員AU的故事  
> 我一直忘記來貼  
> 趁著聖誕節來貼一下


	2. 擇偶不是一件小事

第二部份  
【擇偶不是一件小事】(又名物競天擇)

\--

1.

　　實話來說，這整件事都挺荒誕滑稽，而且很可笑。

　　如果，巴奇不是當事人的話，這件事簡直可以列入他有生以來聽過的十大冷笑話榜首。

　　但是他不行。

　　因為巴奇才是那個明明超過下班時間，卻得偷偷摸摸領著一個裸男── _金髮藍眼，還有大得可以壓死人的胸肌與長得沒有邊際的雙腿，不得不說，以客觀立場而論，這男人生得極為英俊可愛_ ──溜進員工休息室翻找多餘的制服讓男人換上的那個倒楣鬼。

　　那個男人，除了咿咿呀呀發出不成調的音階，就只懂得對巴奇微笑，然後……時不時用棗紅色的舌頭在巴奇臉頰與額頭舔上好幾口。

　　男人光溜溜站在原地拿著巴奇丟到他頭上的連身工作服，試圖把那雙健美強壯的大腿穿進兩隻袖子；男人很快意識到不對，怯生生地抬起頭，用那一對人見人愛的湛藍色眼睛對巴奇眨巴著眼求救。

　　巴奇欲哭無淚地快步上前，努力不去看男人在兩腿間晃盪的肉塊。

　　 _我的天啊_ 。巴奇驚恐地發現，那個不怎麼安份的 **小** 東西在他靠近時有勃起的跡象。

　　巴奇命令自己將目光停留在男人端正而且異常快樂的臉上，綁手綁腳地替男人穿上衣物使他不至裸露。並在男人像動物一樣抽著鼻子靠近他的臉頰時，以一種不傷害對方自尊心── _如果他懂自尊心是什麼意思_ ──的方式，推開男人的嘴唇輕斥：「嘿～史蒂夫，不行這樣。」

　　然後巴奇又得再一次，真的，不是第一次，飽受罪惡感承受那對藍眼睛中寫滿的不解與委屈，而巴奇一點也不意外那種眼神與牧場上的金色公袋鼠如出一輒。

　　「我說了不行，就是不行。壞孩子。」金髮男人垂下頭，他甚至比巴奇高上那麼一點，討好似地在巴奇頸窩蹭了蹭。

　　「巴奇～」每蹭一下，史蒂夫就喊一次，因為他來來去去就只會說這麼一句。

　　哦，上帝啊，他是怎麼陷入這種困境？

 

 

2.

　　一開始是發情期，嗯，其實袋鼠和人類一樣，基本上是一年四季都能生育。

　　不過當暗金毛皮的克林特追在深紅毛皮的娜塔莎屁股後頭跳時── _牠還被無情冷酷的女孩踢了好幾腳_ ──史蒂夫整天只是圍著巴奇團團轉。

　　那不奇怪，從小到大，史蒂夫這隻公袋鼠就喜歡跟在巴奇身後跳。畢竟是巴奇將自幼失恃的史蒂夫把屎把尿地奶大，如果說史蒂夫將巴奇當成父親也不奇怪。而且史蒂夫才二歲半，是一隻剛成年的公袋鼠，或許還沒接收到生物本能尋找繁衍後代的母袋鼠也是情有可原。

　　不過史蒂夫確實有點問題，每當巴奇出現在牠視線範圍，就忙不迭地抓起鐵桶跳到他面前捏爆的習慣，大抵是兩個月前才出現的。

　　幸虧庇護所所長並不介意，反而將這個奇特的習慣當成庇護所賣點，開始著手訓練另一批袋鼠捏爆鐵桶來吸引更多客源前來觀看表演增加經費。

　　史蒂夫從不配合訓練，牠執拗地僅在巴奇面前展示讓鐵桶失去功用的舉動，看在史蒂夫是庇護所裡最漂亮強壯的公袋鼠的份上，所長也就任由這隻隨便往草地上一站就能吸引大片目光的壞小子自由自在了。

　　接著就是史蒂夫一直在巴奇工作時，跟在他的身後跳。有時巴奇停下腳步，還能感覺到那個臭小子一股勁往他臀部蹭。為此，巴奇沒少彈── _很輕很輕那種力道_ ──史蒂夫的尖鼻子。

　　今天下班前，巴奇已經被史蒂夫嚴重影響到工作，史蒂夫利用身材高壯的優勢不止一次撞倒他。巴奇狼狽地從乾草堆中爬出來，揮舞手臂大罵：「壞孩子，壞小子，一邊去！」

　　換來史蒂夫歪著腦袋看了他一會兒，再一次撲上來。

　　被將近九十公斤的動物壓得喘不上氣來的前一刻，巴奇堪堪躲過滾向一旁，倒楣地翻倒水桶，把自己弄得又濕又髒；他氣呼呼地推開史蒂夫噴著熱呼呼鼻息的臉孔，罵罵咧咧地滴著一身的水，走回休息室的淋浴間沖洗。

　　等巴奇清理完自己也錯過下班時間，他拿著換下來的髒衣服，踏著剛亮起的月色準備回家。

　　路經袋鼠牧場時，巴奇看見一隻高大的公袋鼠在月光下挺拔地站直。巴奇一眼就看出被月光暈染成白金色的公袋鼠是史蒂夫，因為史蒂夫正望著他，圓潤的藍眼睛柔和又美麗，牠就站在那裡一動也不動，好像專程等待著巴奇到來。

　　莫名地，巴奇移不開視線，吶吶地喊了一聲：「史蒂夫……」

　　下一秒──一切就不一樣了。

 

 

3.

　　巴奇不記得自己大叫了沒？就算有，也沒有別人能聽見。

　　大部份的員工都下班了，除了所長住在這裡，但也是在幾里外的私人房屋。

　　月光下的史蒂夫褪去一身毛皮── _巴奇為此揉了好幾次眼睛，但是沒用_ ──就在巴奇眨眼間變成一個高大年輕的金髮男人。史蒂夫全身赤裸地站在原處，張了張嘴卻沒發出聲音。他試了幾次，總算成功地喊出一句：「巴奇～」接著就搖搖晃晃走向閤不攏下巴的巴奇。

　　巴奇第一個反應是轉身逃跑，上帝啊，他看見了什麼!?

　　但是下一刻，史蒂夫顯然不能善用那一雙修長強壯的腿，他往前一倒，十足十地摔進草地。這讓準備拔腿就跑的巴奇不由自主轉了方向，飛奔到那個看起來異常笨拙的男人身邊。

　　「巴奇。」史蒂夫── _姑且，巴奇就當他是史蒂夫_ ──按住自己高聳直挺的鼻子，在巴奇湊過來抹去他臉上的灰塵泥土時，伸長脖子往巴奇頰邊舔一口，「巴奇。」史蒂夫傻傻地笑著，好像他生來就只會說這麼一句話。

　　「史、史蒂夫？」男人輕輕咬了巴奇的鼻子一口，金色腦袋在巴奇頸窩蹭了蹭。「史蒂夫！」

　　 _他在撒嬌_ 。巴奇不合時宜地想著，他太熟悉史蒂夫撒嬌的方式，以至於他在第一時間確定這個男人就是幾分鐘前還站在草地上的公袋鼠。

　　他偷偷摸摸地── _他也不知道為什麼要這麼做，明明沒有別人_ ──把史蒂夫弄進休息室，隨手將史蒂夫打理乾淨，接著就是無比尷尬的，呃，沉默以對。

　　這實在不能怪巴奇，無論巴奇問什麼，史蒂夫只會咿咿呀呀說不出所以然。史蒂夫唯一能讓人聽懂的話只有一個名字：巴奇。其他什麼也回答不出來。

　　不幸中的大幸是史蒂夫能聽懂人類的語言。

　　巴奇不可能把史蒂夫趕回袋鼠睡覺的地方，也不可能讓他獨自待在員工休息區；半夜所長要是一個興起來巡視牧場發現史蒂夫這麼一個大活人，搞不好就行使權力將這名連話也說不好的男人射殺了。

　　一想到這裡，巴奇忍不住打個冷顫。

　　看了看不知道在樂呵什麼的金髮男人，巴奇悲傷地想著，他不可能丟下史蒂夫。

　　他可是史蒂夫啊。

　　無可奈何，巴奇牽起一直想往他身上靠的男人，垂頭喪氣地回家了。

 

 

4.

　　史蒂夫需要人照顧，所幸，他學的很快。

　　只要教一次，刷牙洗臉穿衣服就不是問題。

　　但是這不能緩解巴奇硬著頭皮將史蒂夫推到所長面前、解釋這個看起來討人喜歡── _他可是史蒂夫_ ──又英俊的青年在昨天之前還是這間袋鼠庇護所的招牌名星的尷尬與不安。

　　反倒是膚色黝黑的中年男人，也就是坐在所長位置的尼克抓了抓他那顆光亮的頭，一臉平淡地開口：「所以，你想說什麼嗎？」

　　「嗯，呃，我……」這真是太難以啟齒了，巴奇絕望地看著尼克，再看了看史蒂夫。他意識到自己只要一開口，絕對會被當成神經病踢出門外，甚至丟了這份工作。

　　尼克點點頭，「你該不會想告訴我，這個男人是史蒂夫，那隻成天跟在你屁股後頭巴不得撲上去跟你交配的公袋鼠。」他銳利的眼神在金髮男人旁若無人般、一下一下往巴奇耳殼親吻的舉動掃了一回，「說是也不奇怪，他看上去和那隻公袋鼠沒有兩樣。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」巴奇猛地推開黏在他身上── _字面上意思_ ──的男人，「他看起來，呃，並不像袋鼠……」

　　「我有眼睛看，你是個漂亮小伙，但不是每個男人都對你很有意思。」尼克將辦公桌上的電腦銀幕轉向巴奇，「而且，牧場有裝監視器，我看見了。」

　　尼克敲一下滑鼠，畫面上出現一隻公袋鼠站在草地，一瞬間，那隻漂亮的公袋鼠就變成現在巴奇身後的男人。

　　雖然畫面很遠，但那真的不影響每天看著這群活蹦亂跳的袋鼠的員工（與所長）一眼認出每一隻袋鼠的差異。

　　「喔。」巴奇吶吶地發出無意義的聲音，不知道該為史蒂夫變成人還被拍下這件事驚慌失措、還是為可敬的所長先生毫無困難接受這件事而訝異。

　　「現在，帶著你的袋鼠出去工作。」尼克表示對話結束，「他不能再滿場亂秀自己的胸肌，也不會有人想看一個壯漢捏爆鐵桶，所以你幹什麼他幹什麼，他得替自己掙飯吃。」

　　「他甚至不會說話！」巴奇據理力爭，好歹史蒂夫也是他一手抱大的，他不能任由尼克將史蒂夫當成奴隸無償使喚，「你得給他自己的時間。還有，你得付他薪水。」

　　「你是叫我僱用他？」尼克抬起頭，臉上看不出任何情緒。「他甚至不能讓我減少稅金。」

　　「他是你的袋鼠。」巴奇頓了頓，「至少曾經是。」他知道尼克只是有點苛薄，但是人不壞，否則就不會在巴奇人生一團混亂的時候，還願意僱用他。當然，也有可能僅是那時候的巴奇要求不高，能有一份糊口的薪水就足矣，不過兩年過去，尼克沒忘記替他調薪。

　　兩人沉默地對看一會兒，沒進入狀況的史蒂夫傻愣愣地站在一旁，完全沒意識到他的保護者與心上人正和光用眼神就能殺死人的魔王── _為了他_ ──捍衛權益。

　　「……二分之一的薪水，但我會想辦法替他弄一份保險。」尼克哼一聲，事實上，他確實感覺自己對史蒂夫有責任，那可是他的袋鼠。另一方面，他也不討厭巴奇這個年青勇敢的小伙子。

　　「三分之二的薪水，必須有保險。」巴奇搶在尼克提出抱怨時接著說：「這個月我會負責照顧他，不必給薪。但三個月後，視狀況你得給他調整薪水。」這個月才過了不到一半，各自退一步並不過份。

　　「你說了算。」尼克露出牙齒笑了笑，那個笑容看起來莫名地險惡。「那麼你得帶他回家，我可沒多餘的地方讓一個平空出現的男人居住。」

　　一瞬間，巴奇有種挖坑給自己跳的錯覺。

 

 

5.

　　「巴奇～～」史蒂夫穿著合身的工作服，朝著不遠處的巴奇用力揮手。

　　巴奇注意到他正和剛來不久的新員工，一個金髮大胸窄腰長腿的漂亮女孩坐在一起吃午餐，巴奇記得她，笑起來很甜的一個年輕女孩，雪倫。

　　一個半月過去，史蒂夫已經能夠流俐地與人交談，工作也在巴奇的帶領下幹得很好，他甚至比任何人都瞭解袋鼠的需求── _介於他本來就是袋鼠，巴奇倒不意外_ ──很快地融入工作環境。

　　所有一切都令巴奇感到欣慰，就算史蒂夫變成人，他還是能夠看好史蒂夫。

　　明顯地，雪倫對史蒂夫這種陽光大男孩很有好感，巴奇不止一次看見她主動向史蒂夫搭話。

　　如果史蒂夫沒有在下一秒興奮地拿起手中的電影票衝向他，雪倫應該會對史蒂夫更有好感。

　　「你看你看，雪倫說這部電影很好看，你覺得怎樣？」

　　史蒂夫完全沒有注意雪倫的臉色發青，巴奇尷尬地對她笑了笑，不難猜出這張票是雪倫邀請史蒂夫約會的藉口。瞥一眼票根上的片名，是一部愛情電影，女孩卯足了勁想要得到男孩的心。

　　「呃，看起來很好，你想跟雪倫一起去嗎？」巴奇朝史蒂夫露出鼓勵的微笑，悄聲用雪倫聽不見的聲音續道：「你知道的，你得融入人群。」

　　史蒂夫好像完全聽不懂一樣，但又不至於太過失禮地── _沒讓雪倫聽見_ ──緩聲回答：「不，我要跟你去。如果你不去，那我也不去。」他轉頭回到桌邊將票根放在雪倫面前，輕聲對她說了什麼就走向巴奇。

　　看著雪倫失望地垂下頭，再看看史蒂夫一臉開朗。

　　巴奇真心不明白自己做錯了什麼，才會讓本來是袋鼠時就跟在自己屁股後頭的史蒂夫、就連變成人了還像隻小狗崽一樣跟前跟後。

 

 

6.

　　或許不是大狗，而是一隻狼。

　　不對，他本來是一隻袋鼠！

　　是袋鼠，不是男人！

　　而且主觀來說，巴奇更喜歡女人。

　　不，他一直以來都只喜歡女人。

　　但這個人是史蒂夫──是他在對方還是小肉團時，手忙腳亂、辛辛苦苦帶大的小袋鼠。就算那隻可愛的小生物突然變成一個六呎二吋、重達二百二十磅的英俊男人，他仍舊是巴奇的史蒂夫。

　　而且，你看看那金燦燦的頭髮，湛藍深邃的眼睛，還有無辜至極的純潔表情──巴奇挫敗地想著，自己從來沒法兒贏過他。

　　無論史蒂夫是袋鼠還是人類，巴奇都想陪在他身邊。

　　這不是在說巴奇就此接受史蒂夫毫無改變的求愛──是的，一個猛男不愛穿衣服淨往你床上竄是什麼意思實在不難理解，而且當你試圖趕他下床，他還會眨巴著眼睛擺出凱撒被布魯圖斯背叛的震驚表情。

　　他媽的，他才是凱撒吧。

　　但是要巴奇看著史蒂夫垂頭喪氣地縮著高大的身體睡在床的另一邊── _他的經濟能力沒有寬裕到能租下有第二個房間的公寓，總不能一直讓史蒂夫睡破沙發_ ──未免也太痛苦了。

　　史蒂夫總想吻他。

　　一開始是傻氣十足的，總是用那對紅潤的嘴唇來撞他的嘴唇。

　　巴奇只有被小動物示好的感覺，根本沒察覺那是一個吻。

　　到後來，史蒂夫學會看電視── _一種人類的惡習_ ──才演變出伸舌頭在巴奇嘴裡胡攪蠻纏的方式。

　　到那時巴奇真正意識到過去種種：追在他屁股後頭，好幾次差點撲倒他，還有那些稱不上吻的嘴唇接觸以及在床上不停磨蹭的動作──是史蒂夫在向他求愛，而非動物本能。

　　就算退一萬步不考慮史蒂夫曾經是袋鼠，也不考慮史蒂夫還是幼崽時尿了他一手一褲子，史蒂夫還是男人，雄性，公的，跟他一樣，帶把的那種。

　　這輩子巴奇從來沒考慮過跟同性在一起，就算是史蒂夫……

　　巴奇愧疚地摸了摸史蒂夫背部因蜷曲而凸起的脊椎曲線，嘆一口氣拉緊自己這一邊的被子閉上眼睛。

 

 

7.

　　 _衝動是魔鬼，但人人心中都棲息著它。_

　　巴奇被史蒂夫按在沙發上吻得喘不過氣時，腦中不由自主浮現這句話。

　　史蒂夫的舌頭又濕又熱，緊緊地用身體將他壓制，還極其下流地用他已經勃起的下體磨蹭巴奇的胯部。

　　酒精與缺氧令巴奇腦袋發暈，他的舌頭不受控制地與史蒂夫勾纏，任由津液溢出嘴角也停止不了。史蒂夫親吻撫摸他的感覺太好，巴奇甚至挺起胸膛鼓勵史蒂夫從下擺探入的手掌關注他已經被衣料磨擦而變硬的乳尖。

　　不可否認巴奇很寂寞，他離開故鄉有多久、就獨自一人多久。

　　但那不是他在史蒂夫和雪倫約會回來後，神情落寞地坐在已經微醺的巴奇身邊時，主動親吻史蒂夫嘴唇的原因。

　　史蒂夫看起來很傷心。

　　比起出門前，神采飛揚的模樣，史蒂夫現在的表情非常接近有人殺了他的小狗。

　　「我以為是你約我。電視上有時會這麼演，住在一起的人們約會時，特意不一起出門。」史蒂夫撇撇嘴，委委屈屈地瞥了巴奇一眼，「但卡片是你給我的。」

　　巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，聳著肩膀沒回答。

　　「雪倫說你是在拒絕我，試著不那麼明白、婉轉地拒絕我。」史蒂夫望著巴奇，眼神既認真又悲傷，「她說的是實話嗎？你、你不喜歡我？」

　　 _可憐的女孩_ 。巴奇替雪倫感到難過，但這也說明了為什麼史蒂夫在一場電影都來不及結束的時間返家。

　　「那是真的嗎？你不喜歡我？」史蒂夫看上去都要心碎了。「我是為你而來的……我喜歡你，好喜歡你。我每次睜開眼睛都能看見你的笑容，你總是那麼溫暖，總是讓我移不開目光。所以我許願，想和你永遠在一起。」他的雙手揉著臉，似乎想掩飾眼角發紅的痕跡。

　　巴奇當然喜歡史蒂夫，否則他就不會替雪倫約史蒂夫，那麼漂亮又活潑的女孩，站在史蒂夫身邊相襯極了。

　　「如果、如果你不喜歡我……」那個高大的金髮男人，此刻看起來脆弱又渺小。雙唇顫抖發白，好像他待在冰天雪地中，白茫茫的雪景令他迷失方向。他困難地嚥下好幾口唾沫，才鼓起勇氣般輕道：「我會，我會離開，不讓你為難。」

　　這樣的史蒂夫令巴奇胸口疼痛，他從來沒有想要傷害史蒂夫，哪怕一點也沒有。

　　所以巴奇放下手中捂得發熱的啤酒瓶，輕輕地，靠向眼角泛紅的史蒂夫，在那對失去光澤的嘴唇落下一個吻。

　　「我喜歡你，史蒂夫，我很喜歡你。」

　　我愛著你，請你不要走。

 

 

8.

　　現在巴奇知道那群袋鼠非常邪惡，牠們圍在史蒂夫身邊就是為了胡說八道，帶壞史蒂夫。

　　尤其是那隻叫克林特的公袋鼠，牠居然告訴史蒂夫『人類會在讚美伴侶時撫摸對方屁股』，搞得史蒂夫想方設法靠近他的屁股。

　　史蒂夫當然能摸遍他全身上下任何地方，考慮到他們是情侶關係── _上過床的那種_ ──這種渴望並不過份；但是巴奇更喜歡在私人時間做這種事，畢竟他和史蒂夫是人類，不是在眾目睽睽之下也能來一發的袋鼠。

　　最可惡的是巴奇在被摸了兩把，嚇了一跳，才發現史蒂夫一整個早上都在尋找機會『讚美』他。而克林特目擊現場還露出『啊～小史蒂夫長大了』的欣慰神情。也不想想牠連一次也沒有追上娜塔莎，居然敢不知分寸帶壞史蒂夫。

　　更不用提巴奇知道是娜塔莎提出捏爆鐵桶示愛這個破主意時，他簡直氣笑了。但是他拿這些披著純潔面孔的惡魔袋鼠沒辦法，只能任由牠們圍在他和史蒂夫身邊時時刻刻等著看好戲。

　　幸虧牧場還有一隻綽號菲利普上校的老袋鼠，不知怎地，年青袋鼠都有點畏懼牠，連史蒂夫也不例外。在牠們準備惡作劇時，菲利普上校總能及時阻止，嗯，機率大概是三分之一吧。

　　那些惡魔一哄而散，也因此，史蒂夫才會在巴奇打掃空蕩蕩的房舍時，蹭進來向他道歉。

 

 

9.

　　四下無人，也沒有比人可怕的袋鼠。

　　那真的、真的會有罪惡感。

　　但是又異常火辣性感。

　　史蒂夫變得狡猾，或許他還對人類規則不那麼熟悉，但他確實看了太多的爛節目。

　　門關著，還上好門閂，史蒂夫身上有青草氣味，看起來總是那麼明亮英俊的臉上掛著一個色情片裡頭才會有的微妙笑容逼進他。

　　「我以後不會這麼做了。」史蒂夫吻了他，帶著歉意與一絲詭秘的暗示。

　　那個發燙的吻落在耳緣時，巴奇忍不住呻吟，「好吧……只有我們的時候……嗯，我喜歡這個。」

　　史蒂夫笑得像孩子一樣甜蜜，巴奇願意為了這個笑容做任何事。

　　哪怕他並不習慣，嗯，跪在任何地方替另一個男人口交，畢竟在遇上史蒂夫前他可沒和男人交往過，但那不妨礙他的學習意願。他把手伸進史蒂夫連身工作服的拉鏈握住已經勃起的陰莖，又硬又燙的手感讓他心頭一跳，他感覺喉嚨發乾，舔了舔嘴唇才輕輕含住分泌出透明液體的前端。

　　肉柱在巴奇嘴裡跳動脹大，帶點腥味的前液混著他的唾液流下嘴角，他一手扶住沉甸甸的陰莖，努力不讓牙齒嗑傷那敏感脆弱的肉塊，困難地吮吸吞吐。他想讓史蒂夫的雙腿為他打顫，想讓史蒂夫顫抖著身體、縮緊雙球為他高潮射出來。

　　史蒂夫在高潮來臨前推開巴奇，巴奇知道他不是故意，但史蒂夫控制不住射在巴奇的嘴角與鼻尖上。

　　「對不起，」史蒂夫急忙湊上前，手忙腳亂想要抹去巴奇臉上的濁液，「我控制不了，你，我，太舒服了……」史蒂夫像一隻耷拉著耳朵的大狗狗，小心翼翼地看著巴奇吃驚的表情。

　　巴奇抓住史蒂夫的手指，失笑地在男人寬大的指節輕吻，「這又沒什麼，」他伸手抹去臉上的濁液，看著那些乳白色的液體，想了幾秒就放進嘴裡，「有點腥，但是我不討厭。我們沒有潤滑液，正好有了替代品。」

　　巴奇的嘴角天生上挑，讓他看起來就算不微笑也很快樂。但他確實很開心，史蒂夫溫柔的手指與含情脈脈的吻，撫摸擦過巴奇敏感發熱的肌膚，帶來一撥又一撥的熱度。他毫不猶豫地舔吻含住史蒂夫的手指，模仿性交般吞吐對方兩根手指，他順從史蒂夫的引導面對面坐在對方強壯的大腿上，分開雙腿緩緩將史蒂夫濕潤的手指吞入體內。

　　「你……嗯，啊，很拿手……啊……這個……」巴奇粗喘著氣，感受著史蒂夫兩根手指在他體內旋轉剪開，柔軟的腸肉被手指輕柔地按壓摩擦，一團火在他下腹燒得滾燙無比。濕熱的嘴巴含住他曝露在空氣中挺立的乳尖，牙齒輕輕叼住已經發腫的紅點，逼得巴奇緊緊攬住史蒂夫寬闊的肩背不住呻吟。

　　「你真美。」史蒂夫吻去滑過巴奇額頭臉頰的汗水，「我愛你，一直都愛著你。」

　　巴奇不著調地胡亂在史蒂夫臉上舔吻，吃力地用糊成一片的視線尋找史蒂夫漂亮誘人的嘴唇，然後狠狠啃咬蹂躪直到那片唇瓣腫脹不堪。

　　「進、進來……快點！」巴奇喘得說不出話，他的腰肢又酸又軟，若不是史蒂夫肌肉賁起的手臂箍住他，他早就軟攤在史蒂夫身上；兩腿之間濕黏滑膩，滴滿他和史蒂夫腳根的液體浮著一層水光，一張一閤的入口卻空虛得想要比三根手指更粗更硬的東西填滿。

　　史蒂夫額頭佈滿汗水，咬緊牙努力不讓自己太過用力，他扶起巴奇的腰，將硬得快要爆炸的陰莖對準那個又軟又濕的小洞，藉著巴奇身體下滑的重量，一點一點擠進那處完全包覆承受他的天堂。

　　「嗯……呃……你得，慢、慢一點……」巴奇連手指都在抖，他還不習慣這種侵入式的性愛，儘管史蒂夫前戲做得溫柔緩慢，但是一開始被貫穿的感覺總是酸麻脹痛得令人難以承受。

　　「我知道，」史蒂夫心疼地舔吻散佈在巴奇鼻尖的汗珠，他艱難地嚥一口，安撫似地吻著巴奇的睫毛與耳垂。「我、我們慢慢來。」

　　事實就是，史蒂夫說謊了。

　　在第二次緩慢又柔和的抽插剛好擊中令巴奇頭皮發麻、腳指蜷縮的快感來源時，巴奇非常不體面地發出無法抑止的性感呻吟。

　　史蒂夫是一個學習能力很強的人，或許他很有耐心，性格也溫柔體貼，但是他也有令人驚訝的固執與佔有欲。

　　他猛地將手臂穿過巴奇雙腿，勾住那雙長腿膝彎處，以一種難以想像的力量將巴奇兩腿架起，速迅又猛烈地挺起腰刺穿那個緊緊含住他的小洞。

　　巴奇連叫喊抱怨都來不及，他又驚又喘地抱住史蒂夫，抽抽噎噎靠在那個說謊的男人頸窩處後悔不已。

　　騙子！巴奇恨不得咬穿史蒂夫肌肉鼓起的三角肌，真咬下去又捨不得，只能在被頂得連呼吸都顧不上的空隙，又舔又啃那處充滿汗水與青草氣味的肌膚；直到過度的快感打散了他的意識，有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎感覺不到自己全身上下任何一個部份，要不是史蒂夫執拗地攬緊他不放，巴奇相信自己得攤進乾草堆裡，被那群邪惡袋鼠在身上跳來跳去才能清醒過來。

　　操！巴奇昏沉沉地靠在史蒂夫懷中，任由史蒂夫替他清理身上的汗水與兩腿間滴落的濁液。看著吃飽喝足的金髮男人行動自如，體能彷彿一點也沒有受到激烈性愛後的影響，暗自想著史蒂夫是不是只有性能力這一塊還保留了袋鼠的體力。

 

 

10.

　　巴奇好奇過史蒂夫怎麼變成人類的。

　　而且，兩個人在一起了，巴奇想要跟史蒂夫好好過日子。

　　所以他擔心史蒂夫會不會有一天，又變回袋鼠……

　　上帝啊，那實在太考驗他的承受能力了。

　　他愛史蒂夫，但是他一點也不想對袋鼠產生邪念。

　　史蒂夫倒是一點也不緊張，他笑得燦爛又愜意，將巴奇緊緊抱在懷裡又吻又咬。

　　「我愛你，」史蒂夫無視巴奇一臉莫名其妙，「只要我愛你、你也愛我，你擔心的事情永遠不會發生。」

　　這個解釋等於沒解釋。

　　巴奇撇撇嘴，放鬆地躺在史蒂夫溫暖強壯的臂彎中。

　　「那不會發生，永遠不會。」

　　巴奇笑了笑，仰起下巴吻住史蒂夫從來沒有打算停止親吻他的溫柔唇瓣。

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


	3. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三部份收錄在生活系列的特典裡  
> 簡單說就是史蒂夫跟巴奇結婚的過程

第四部份

【聖誕快樂】

\--

1.

　　史蒂夫當然不是第一次過聖誕節，當他還是一隻活蹦亂跳的年青袋鼠時，就知道人類這種掛著閃亮亮的燈泡、草地上到處放滿彩色盒子的節日叫做聖誕節。聖誕節前夕的人類情緒會特別高漲，不分男女總是笑嘻嘻地和牧場裡的袋鼠分享喜悅，人類以為袋鼠聽不懂他們在說什麼傻話，事實上袋鼠們從人類嘴裡知道的事可不少。比如來打工的女孩對巴奇有好感想在聖誕節告白── _當然是在史蒂夫還是一隻袋鼠時的事，為此史蒂夫沒有少著急過_ ──比如聖誕節是情侶或家人共渡的重要節日。

　　史蒂夫拜託月亮將他變做人類並且與巴奇成為情侶後，過了一次聖誕節。可惜巴奇手氣不如史蒂夫來得好，他和另一個同事沒抽中放假的籤條，得值班看守整個牧場的袋鼠，哪怕牠們在巴奇心目中比惡魔還要邪惡，牠們還是一群需要人類看管的袋鼠。既然巴奇沒有得到假期，史蒂夫理所當然把自己抽中那張籤條讓給了想和喜歡的女孩過節、當時還是新來的小夥子──山姆．威爾森。

　　為此山姆感激的拍著胸脯保證，從今往後只要史蒂夫有需要，他眉頭不皺一下什麼都答應。

　　這個保證，史蒂夫保留到了隔年才派上用場。

　　或許史蒂夫的運氣就是比別人好，史蒂夫和巴奇結婚那一年的聖誕節，也就是今年，史蒂夫又抽中可以放假的籤條，巴奇還是沒抽中。史蒂夫甚至不必開口，站在一旁確定放假的山姆隨即挺身而出一口承諾幫巴奇頂班，藉此報答去年史蒂夫讓出假期，才讓他和心儀女孩變成情侶的恩情。

　　聖誕假期說長不長、說短不短，從平安夜開始到新年結束，足夠時間讓巴奇帶史蒂夫回布魯克林的巴恩斯家了。

　　姑且不說這是史蒂夫第一次去巴恩斯家渡過節日── _除了巴奇決定和史蒂夫結婚時，帶著史蒂夫回去過一次_ ──這也是巴奇自從離開布魯克林後第一次回家過節日。

　　不得不說，比起巴奇沒來由的惴惴不安，史蒂夫安撫巴奇之餘，仍舊滿懷期待和巴奇一起回巴恩斯家過節。

　　看著史蒂夫坐在自己那一側床位樂呵呵扳著手指數日子的表情，巴奇不由自主也笑了起來。

　　史蒂夫最喜歡巴奇的笑容，他傾身吻住巴奇柔軟的嘴唇，在指尖探入巴奇睡衣下擺觸碰到溫暖的肌膚時被輕咬一口。

　　「乖乖睡覺，假期快到了，我們得處理很多事。我可不想頂著黑眼圈上班，還得在腿軟時應付尼克可以殺死十個我的白眼。」

　　史蒂夫委屈地眨巴著眼睛對巴奇撒嬌，巴奇沒好氣地把枕頭丟到他臉上，扭頭關燈直接睡覺。

　　史蒂夫不想惹巴奇生氣，為了聖誕假期……史蒂夫忍了忍，像前幾天那樣等到巴奇睡著才悄悄溜下床，跪在窗前彷彿他還是袋鼠那會兒一般對著月亮祈禱；不多時，史蒂夫重新爬進被窩抱住巴奇吻了吻他頸後那塊皮膚，鼻腔裡充斥著巴奇身上的味道讓他安心入睡。

 

2.

　　聖誕假期很快就到了，二十三號下班時天色也黑成一片。巴奇與史蒂夫向同事們告別，開著他們的中古小轎車一路從威斯康辛出發前往布魯克林。史蒂夫會開車，尼克為求工作方便弄了一張據說有實際效力的身分證給史蒂夫，有了身分證，史蒂夫考到汽車駕照也是順理成章的事。

　　兩人在十幾個小時的車程交換幾次駕駛權，在兩三個休息站填飽肚子，還在一處汽車旅館稍作休息。等他們站在巴恩斯家的門口接受來自蕾貝卡與巴恩斯夫人的擁抱時，已經是二十四號的下午四點。

　　巴恩斯先生為人嚴肅，不過史蒂夫看得出來他對巴奇帶著他一起回過聖誕節的事感到滿意。巴恩斯夫人笑咪咪地把放下行李後在屋子裡悠轉的巴奇趕出廚房，甜蜜地笑著要巴奇帶史蒂夫出去走走。

　　雖然不是第一次來到布魯克林，史蒂夫還是很期待能夠在巴奇從小長大的地方隨處走動，尤其是巴奇和蕾貝卡── _巴恩斯家唯一的女孩，正就讀大學三年級，比巴奇小了五歲_ ──一左一右陪在史蒂夫身邊；蕾貝卡負責細數巴奇曾在為了掏鳥蛋在街邊的一棟樹上摔下來、為了佔據溜滑梯帶著兩個弟弟與她在公園待到太陽下山還不回家，最後是巴恩斯夫人揪著巴奇耳朵、抱著哭哭啼啼的她，巴恩斯先生則是一手抱著一個男孩，一家子笑笑鬧鬧走在回家路上。

　　巴奇的鼻頭與臉頰在雪地裡變成紅通通，不知道是冷的還是氣的，他一直在試圖打斷蕾貝卡想到任何關於他的兒時糗事就脫口而出，但是受盡家人嬌寵的褐髮女孩根本不把巴奇的佯怒當一回事。只差沒把巴奇三歲時的尿床次數以及十二歲時暗戀過在夏令營偶遇一個夏天的金髮女孩等等瑣事拿來當作談資。

　　幸虧蕾貝卡僅是想捉弄巴奇，兄妹感情向來很好，她可不會傻氣到在自己哥哥的丈夫面前大談那些老掉牙的戀愛故事。

　　史蒂夫真的非常願意知道每一件關於巴奇的兒時回憶，前提是巴奇沒有羞憤得悶頭只往前。趕在巴奇氣過頭前，史蒂夫適時阻止蕾貝卡把話題繼續下去，並且提出天色漸漸變暗也是該回去的時候了。

　　「好吧，都聽你的。」蕾貝卡對史蒂夫擠擠眼，調侃之意不言而喻。

　　史蒂夫當作沒看見，搭著巴奇的肩膀露出微笑。

 

3.

　　巴奇的兩個弟弟因為有事沒能趕回來過聖誕節，據說他們參與了一個關於聖誕節的愛心活動，視訊中兩個與巴奇相似的年青男人對著鏡頭大笑，背景是與布魯克林的夜晚截然不同的白天，還有一望無際的草原與圍在這對兄弟身邊不停探出頭的孩子們；兩位年輕的巴恩斯祝他們聖誕快樂，並且對無法參與史蒂夫第一次到巴恩斯家渡過聖誕節感到無比抱歉。

　　看起來不像在美國。史蒂夫用眼神詢問巴奇，巴奇聳聳肩表示不意外。

　　如此一來，這個平安夜就只有四個巴恩斯與一個羅傑斯一起渡過。

　　巴奇事前就和母親說過因為宗教因素── _總不能說史蒂夫本來是袋鼠，就算變成人還是不習慣吃肉_ ──而吃素，所以薇妮除了準備烤牛肉與肉汁馬鈴薯泥以及種類多到史蒂夫分辨不清楚的食物外，還特別幫史蒂夫弄了好幾份素食餐點，份量大到如史蒂夫這麼好胃口，都懷疑這些份量兩頓飯應該都吃不完。

　　巴恩斯夫婦在巴奇第一次帶史蒂夫回家說要和這個人共渡一生時，就明確表示過只要巴奇快樂，他們不在乎史蒂夫是什麼人，哪怕兩人引以為傲的長子在性取向方面轉了一個大彎，也絲毫不影響他們愛巴奇；他們更不在意史蒂夫是個一無所有的窮小子，只要他有對巴奇的愛就足夠好了。

　　餐桌上，他們互相談論近況，飯局結束後，薇妮拿出巴奇兒時相片讓史蒂夫目不轉睛，連蕾貝卡在一旁取笑他，他也無知無覺，貪婪地看著相片中彷若天使的褐髮小男孩對他微笑。小男孩有著漂亮的灰藍色大眼睛以及肉嘟嘟的玫瑰色雙頰，無論是對著鏡頭咧嘴大笑或是趴在地上哭得可憐兮兮都可愛得讓史蒂夫移不開目光。

　　「這張是巴奇第一次參加萬聖節拍的，」薇妮指著其中一張相片，穿著黃澄澄南瓜裝的男孩看起來只有三四歲，手中提著一盞小小的南瓜籃，噘起嘴像在發脾氣。「拍完這張相片他就抱著我的大腿不肯出門，最後是喬治抱著他挨家挨戶拿糖果。」

　　史蒂夫一隻手臂攬著坐在兩人之間負責捧相片本的巴奇，笑得像傻瓜一樣聽著薇妮說話。

　　「媽，我求你別再說了行嗎？」

　　薇妮拍了拍苦著臉哀嚎的巴奇，笑道：「你們準備結婚那會兒太匆忙，我終於有機會和你的丈夫好好聊一聊，你不能奪走我的樂趣。」

　　巴奇努力想要爭取一下轉機，薇妮比了比客廳另一隅的書房，悄聲道：「去和你父親說話，他雖然裝作沒興趣，其實他很想念你，拉長了耳朵在等我們這裡結束後，你會過去和他聊天呢。」

　　「我知道，」巴奇難為情地笑了笑，無論他在外頭多麼堅強無畏，在自己父母面前永遠都是他們的孩子，「就只是──不要再拿相片給史蒂夫看，求求妳了。」

　　「我不能對自己做不到的事給出保證。」薇妮的笑容有一點狡黠，史蒂夫有點明白巴奇的笑容從誰身上遺傳來的。「親愛的貝卡～把三號相簿拿過來吧。」坐在餐桌椅子上的蕾貝卡掐斷抓了一晚上的電話，樂顛顛跳下椅子，對一臉無奈走向巴恩斯先生的巴奇擠眉弄眼，哈哈大笑走到書房去取相簿。

　　一整個晚上史蒂夫對薇妮拿出來每一本相簿都愛不釋手，他和蕾貝卡對著巴奇生日時渾身奶油的相片哈哈大笑，指尖撫過巴奇剛進大學時略帶靦腆又開心的微笑。換到第四本相簿時，蕾貝卡已經坐到另一張單人沙發上重新抓起手機和朋友聊天。只剩薇妮和史蒂夫仍舊翻過一頁又一頁的老相簿。

　　其間巴奇走出書房到廚房取走兩個空酒杯，史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，揮舞著戰利品向巴奇示威。那些薇妮說可以加洗先送給史蒂夫的相片，第一張就是小小的巴奇噘嘴穿著南瓜裝。巴奇皺了皺鼻子假意對史蒂夫呲牙裂嘴，用眼神警告他不要得意忘形，史蒂夫用一個聳肩代替回答。

　　薇妮被他們的互動逗得咯咯直笑，巴奇翻了一個白眼，裝作沒看見走回書房。

　　「他會非常生氣。」薇妮看著史蒂夫微笑。

　　「我早就習慣他不如看起來那麼好脾氣了。」史蒂夫回以一笑。

　　「但是他總會原諒你，原諒我們。」薇妮輕輕撫摸相片上，巴奇帶著笑容的臉頰。「因為他愛我們，所以他不會生氣太久。」她對史蒂夫眨眨右眼，「我很高興你能找到詹姆斯，你能讓他快樂、讓他微笑，我真的很感謝你。」

　　史蒂夫愣了愣，他已經不記得母親的模樣也不記得在母親懷中的溫暖。他現在擁有的一切，全部都是巴奇給予；因為巴奇細心照顧還是幼崽的他、因為巴奇給他數也數不清的愛，所以他才想變成人和巴奇永遠在一起，所以他才能坐在這裡感受到家庭與親人帶來的溫暖。

　　「不，」史蒂夫搖搖頭，在薇妮好奇的目光下，真誠地回道：「是他找到我，我才是那個幸運的人。」

　　薇妮笑著給史蒂夫一個擁抱，史蒂夫拍拍她的肩膀，溫柔地向她道謝。

 

4.

　　巴奇的房間還是維持在他高中畢業那時的裝飾擺設，也就是說，只有一張單人床。

　　薇妮弄好另一份寢具，準備讓史蒂夫和巴奇乾脆睡在有暖氣的客廳，巴奇沒想太多洗潄完畢就準備在客廳睡覺。但是史蒂夫抱著被子與枕頭，拉著巴奇回到那張只有單人床的小房間。

　　巴奇咕噥著他真是麻煩，但還是順著他，兩個成年男人── _而且又高又壯_ ──擠在一張小床上，巴奇被史蒂夫抱在懷中悶笑，睡褲下的腳尖夾在史蒂夫小腿間取暖。

　　「早跟你說過這裡沒暖氣，真不知道你在搞什麼鬼。」

　　史蒂夫緊緊抱著巴奇微笑，看著窗外投射進來的月光，舔了舔嘴唇傾過頭去吻巴奇仍然溫暖的嘴唇。

　　一開始巴奇以為史蒂夫只是想要一個纏綿的睡前吻，就算被吻得喘不上氣，巴奇也聽之任之。直到史蒂夫的手伸進睡衣底下，巴奇才意識到史蒂夫的企圖。

　　「這、這裡……嗯……停……唔嗯……」巴奇猛地咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇才勉強把呻吟壓抑下去，他抓住史蒂夫在他胸口揉捏的手，氣喘吁吁、咬牙切齒道：「這裡是我 **父母** 的家！」而且沒有隔音。巴奇瞪著史蒂夫，他可不想隔天只能埋頭吃早餐或低著頭做任何事來抵抗蕾貝卡與父母意有所指的眼神。

　　就好像所有孩子都知道父母會做愛，但是他們不想親眼看見、親耳聽到一樣尷尬。

　　就算巴奇和史蒂夫是彼此的伴侶也不行。

　　「但是……今天是聖誕節。」史蒂夫眨著湛藍色的漂亮眼睛，可憐兮兮地對巴奇撒嬌。

　　「就算是聖誕節……嗯……」巴奇一邊側過頭讓史蒂夫更容易吮吻脖子上跳動的血管，一邊試圖在一片混亂的腦袋中想出說詞阻止史蒂夫繼續下去，雖然他已經分不清楚自己到底想不想阻止史蒂夫。

　　「聖誕節，會有，寶寶，所以，很，重要──」史蒂夫斷斷續續，在親吻巴奇漂亮的鎖骨與線條完美的下巴時努力表達。

　　「聖誕……聖誕節……只有……聖誕老人，啊嗯……」巴奇忍不住弓起背，史蒂夫用牙齒咬開他的扣子，不輕不重啃咬他的乳尖，逼得他發出不體面的喊聲。

　　史蒂夫用舌頭濡濕已經變紅腫脹的乳頭，傻呼呼地抬起頭笑道：「不，克林特說過，人類在聖誕節最容易有寶寶了，所以我們也會有一個。」

　　巴奇發出懊惱的呻吟，又是克林特那隻邪惡袋鼠，牠到底亂教史蒂夫多少傻事。他無奈地抬起手在史蒂夫變得凌亂的頭髮胡亂揉搓，又憐又愛地輕道：「親愛的史蒂薇，我們都是雄性，公的，不可能有寶寶。」

　　史蒂薇是史蒂夫還是小袋鼠時期，巴奇替他取的綽號，因為他又瘦又小，甚至比一般的母袋鼠幼崽還小，所以巴奇半開玩笑地用史蒂薇稱呼他；直到史蒂夫變成強壯高大的公袋鼠，巴奇才改口，不過偶爾巴奇還是會親暱地喊他史蒂薇。

　　「我當然知道啊。」史蒂夫向前傾身喙吻巴奇，手掌不安份地摸進巴奇的褲子，一邊用彷彿有魔力的手指磨蹭巴奇已經滲出前液的前端、一邊用親吻安撫取愉巴奇，「所以我向月亮祈禱了。」

　　「什麼？」巴奇努力從濕答答、黏糊糊的親吻中抽離，他懷疑自己聽錯什麼。

　　史蒂夫追逐著巴奇的嘴唇與下巴，百忙之中抽空再次強調：「月亮答應我了，就像祂答應我能夠變成人那樣、祂答應給我們一個寶寶。只要我們在聖誕節能夠……」史蒂夫嘿嘿傻笑著，「所以我在家裡一直很聽話，忍耐到今天。」

　　「什麼！」巴奇驚訝地踢動雙腳想把史蒂夫翻下床。這件事太過匪夷所思，完全超出巴奇的認知範圍。袋鼠變成人已經夠驚奇── _他可是考慮很久才下定決心跟史蒂夫在一起_ ──現在這隻可惡的袋鼠不但是他的丈夫，還說他們會有一個寶寶？

　　「等等！等等！」巴奇推不開史蒂夫，事實上他手腳軟得使不出力，史蒂夫太清楚他的敏感帶，滾燙的手掌來回在他身上游走，他喘得連氣都抽不上，更不要提欲望被挑起，巴奇只想回應史蒂夫的觸碰。

　　「我想要一個像你一樣漂亮的女孩。」史蒂夫撐開巴奇臀縫間那個窄小洞口，充分擴張後緩緩進入，慢得像地獄一樣的快感折磨著巴奇。巴奇一喘一喘地咬住史蒂夫肩膀，手臂環抱住史蒂夫肌肉厚實的背部，好不容易才把差點溢出喉嚨的尖叫吞嚥入腹。

　　在快感完全淹沒巴奇之前，他腦中最後的印象就是──等他回到牧場，一定要想辦法弄死那隻叫做克林特的惡魔公袋鼠！

 

　　至於第二天巴恩斯家的每個人用似笑非笑的眼神打量羞憤交加的巴奇，以及巴奇和史蒂夫以一種意想不到的方式得到一個寶寶就是後話了。

 

　　「這真是一個最棒的聖誕節了！」史蒂夫在聖誕樹下拆開交換禮物時，湊到巴奇身邊親吻他的丈夫。巴奇雖然面有不豫之色，仍舊在史蒂夫親吻他時，用嘴唇在史蒂夫唇瓣磨蹭兩下。

　　就像薇妮說過的，雖然他讓巴奇一整天羞赧的抬不起頭直視別人眼睛，但巴奇總會原諒他，因為巴奇如此愛他勝過一切。

　　「我知道，這也是我渡過最棒的聖誕節。」

　　巴奇靠在史蒂夫肩上，看著蕾貝卡興奮地拿著新禮物在原地轉圈，看著薇妮與喬治在榭寄生下接吻，他悄悄對史蒂夫如是說。

 

fin


	4. Baby Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悄咪咪地又寫了第五回  
> 依舊又笨又蠢XDDDD

1.

　　巴奇不知道該怎麼告訴史帝夫，無論那個看得見卻摸不著而且還神神叨叨的月亮對他胡說八道了什麼，男人就是生不出孩子。不管是他，或是史帝夫，就算他們三百六十五天一天不落── _這只是假設，如果他倆還想活久一點，千萬不要天天做這檔事_ ──努力……做人，沒有那個器官就是沒有，史帝夫再想要一個孩子也是白搭。

　　斜倚在床頭，手指輕輕滑過史帝夫結實強壯的上臂，巴奇看著史帝夫抱住他的腰肢，金燦燦的腦袋靠在巴奇腹部，像個孩子一樣笑著說：「第一個孩子是女孩也很好，如果是長得像你的女孩，一定是全世界最漂亮的女孩。」

　　「是嗎？」巴奇微微一笑，不忍心打碎他的丈夫彷彿做夢般的輕聲呢喃，「如果是男孩怎麼辦？有著一頭金髮，藍眼睛，笑起來傻呼呼的小男孩。」

　　「那也得像你，」壓根沒聽出被自己丈夫調侃的金髮男人，吻了吻巴奇腹部汗濕的皮膚，「不管男孩女孩都要像你。」

　　「這可不是我們能夠決定的事。」巴奇彎下腰在史帝夫同樣濕漉漉的髮旋留下一吻，「該睡了，明天還得工作。」哄著這個像孩子一樣的男人，巴奇心中滿是柔軟。

　　史帝夫翻身下床，不一會兒就拿了一條毛巾回來，他體貼地擦去巴奇身上濕黏的感覺，又竄回浴室弄乾淨自己才爬回床上擁住巴奇。

　　半夢半醒間，史帝夫在巴奇額頭留下一吻。

　　「月亮答應我了，你不必擔心。」史帝夫柔聲說道。

　　巴奇昏沉沉想著，等過了這陣子，等到史帝夫總有一天意識到就算月亮讓他由袋鼠變成人也不可能讓兩個男人有孩子，他會找時間和史帝夫討論關於收養孩子的事宜。

　　畢竟巴奇也很喜歡孩子。

 

 

2.

　　巴奇是被拱醒的。

　　在袋鼠牧場工作這些年以來，他早就習慣這群看似純潔無辜、事實上卻狡猾邪惡的生物每一個舉動的含意。

　　不外乎是撒嬌討東西吃或自覺做壞事想道歉時，才會假裝純良可愛地用鼻尖拱一拱牧場的照顧人員，來換取點心或是安撫性質的拍拍。

　　巴奇下意識在那顆觸感熟悉的毛絨絨腦袋上輕拍兩下，翻過身正準備繼續睡時──他突然想起自己不是在牧場隨便一隅午睡，他明明在自己家裡，在自己床上！

　　猛地翻身坐起，就著明亮皎潔的月光，巴奇看見一隻有著金黃色毛皮的成年袋鼠正可憐兮兮地抬起頭，兩隻前肢頗有手足無措感地在胸前晃蕩。

　　「史帝夫？」巴奇絕對不會錯認這隻成年公袋鼠足以壓死人的壯碩胸肌── _雖然也有一年多沒看見了_ ──更不會認錯史帝夫那一身光滑漂亮的金黃毛皮。

　　因為太過驚訝──還很驚悚──巴奇跳下床時絆住雙腳，差點撲倒在地，幸虧那隻變回動物智商卻沒有隨之下降的公袋鼠伸出前肢扶住他。

　　微妙的是史帝夫的動作，他，或說是……牠── _上帝啊，這實在太考驗巴奇的承受能力，說好的只要他愛史帝夫、史帝夫也愛他，史帝夫就不會變回袋鼠不是嗎？_ ──上身前傾，後腿卻牢牢地站在原處，整個身體形成一個彎曲的弧度。

　　這時巴奇才注意到史帝夫本來一片平坦的下腹多了一樣不可能出現的東西， **一個微微鼓起的育兒袋** ，一個巴奇非常確定這隻他一手抱大到變成人之前的公袋鼠，身上絕對沒有的東西！

 

 

3.

　　史帝夫發出嗚嗚聲，扶好巴奇後就在原地拍動牠的大腳板。

　　牠看起來不比巴奇冷靜多少，前爪在腹部那個憑空變出來的育兒袋外磨蹭，彷彿在告訴巴奇，裡面藏著什麼寶貝。

　　巴奇顫抖著手去撥開那個育兒袋，藉著月光，兩隻小得可憐卻已經長出些微毛皮、不再是紅色小肉塊的袋鼠寶寶依偎在一起，睡得香甜可愛。

　　「上帝啊，這是這麼一回事？」

　　巴奇瞪大眼睛望著史帝夫，顯然前半夜還是人類、後半夜突然變回袋鼠的史帝夫也無法解釋，牠僅能嗚嗚低鳴，伸出舌頭在巴奇蒼白的臉頰舔舐。

　　「你不會……永遠就只能這樣了吧？」巴奇如鯁在喉，好半天才能擠出這句話。他甚至不知道史帝夫怎麼會變回袋鼠，也不知道史帝夫怎麼會多了一個育兒袋與兩隻小袋鼠。雖然巴奇很愛史帝夫，哪怕史帝夫是袋鼠他也愛牠，但是那不一樣，永遠不會一樣──

　　史帝夫垂著腦袋，無法給出回答。

　　湛藍的大眼睛溢滿水光，一點一點滴落牠的哀傷。

　　巴奇意識到，此時最害怕最痛苦的是史帝夫。

　　史帝夫已經擁有、習慣人類的生活，變回袋鼠卻還保有原來的心智，對史帝夫來說是多麼殘忍的一件事；更不用說，無論巴奇多愛史帝夫，巴奇永遠都知道，史帝夫只會更愛他。

　　哪怕平時看起來都是巴奇在照顧史帝夫，但是史帝夫才是那個包容巴奇所有一切，讓巴奇快樂的泉源。

　　「嘿，不要哭了。」巴奇用指尖抹去史帝夫的淚水，「不用擔心，就算你變回袋鼠，我也會照顧你，沒有什麼事能讓我們分開。」

　　史帝夫怔怔抬起頭，在靜悄悄的黑夜中，不太確定地吱了一聲。

　　「傻瓜，你可是我的史蒂薇，我怎麼可能丟下你。」

　　巴奇微微一笑，安撫地在那個濕呼呼的鼻尖留下一吻。

 

　　──下一秒，一個光溜溜的金髮男人突然出現在巴奇面前。

 

　　而且臂彎裡還抱著兩個小寶寶。

　　人類的，小寶寶，不是袋鼠寶寶。

　　「天殺的──搞什麼鬼！」

　　修養一向不算太好的巴恩斯先生，忍不住破口大罵。

　　宛如初生嬰兒一樣赤裸裸還一臉無辜的羅傑斯先生眨眨眼，低聲下氣地回答：「我、我也不知道……」

 

 

4.

　　巴奇很努力忍住不要對史帝夫翻白眼，先是手忙腳亂找出兩條足夠柔軟的大浴巾將兩個有玫瑰色臉頰的小寶寶包成蛹狀，再穩穩妥妥地安置在床上；其間這兩個脆弱又異常迷人的小生物只是張了張花瓣般小嘴打哈欠，完全沒有清醒的打算。

　　一個褐色捲髮的女孩，一個金色直髮的男孩。

　　操，倒是完全符合史帝夫認真、巴奇打趣的那番話。

　　「……我真的不知道自己還能變回人類。」史帝夫窩在沙發上，試圖把自己縮得小小的，雖然視覺效果不好，心理效果倒是不錯。

　　無論史帝夫有意無意，至少巴奇就很吃這一套，而且履試不爽。

　　巴奇將散落在額前碎髮往後捋，坐在史帝夫身邊伸長手臂環住他，放輕語調道：「答應我，以後再也、 **再也不準** 向月亮許願，無論什麼事都不行。」用腳趾頭想也知道，史帝夫短暫變回袋鼠還抱了兩個孩子絕對是因為去年聖誕節那個狗屁願望。

　　「都聽你的。」史帝夫很懂得什麼時候該在巴奇面前撒嬌示好，不過他對巴奇說的每一句話真心誠意。

　　巴奇吻了吻他的腦門，兩人親親熱熱地靠在一起，好一會兒，巴奇突然嘆了一口氣。

　　「怎麼了？」史帝夫握著巴奇的手，在巴奇的手心捏了捏。

　　「我不想把那兩個孩子交給育幼院，如果我們走正常手續領養他們，可能無法兩個孩子一起領養，而且得花上很長一段時間才能把他們接回身邊。」

　　「為什麼要交給育幼院，他們是我們的孩子。」史帝夫一臉驚訝。

　　「美國法律可不是這麼說的。」巴奇咬了咬唇，他握緊史帝夫的手，「你覺得如果我們找尼克幫忙弄兩份領養文件還不被他用獵槍趕出牧場的可能性有多大？」

　　史帝夫咧嘴一笑，「尼克是好人。」不知道哪裡來的信心，史帝夫毫不猶豫回道。

　　「一般人可不這麼認為。」巴奇不知道多少次聽過牧場的工讀生私下用『奴役主』、『殺手之王』、『他連心肝都是黑的』這類的形容詞來描述尼克．福瑞，雖然巴奇頗有同感，不過仍舊不能否認尼克確實對巴奇和史帝夫在各方面諸多照顧。

　　尼克甚至是巴奇和史帝夫婚禮的司儀。

　　「他會答應的，」史帝夫輕吻巴奇側臉，「我可是他的袋鼠，而你是他最好的員工。」　

　　巴奇瞪了史帝一眼，反駁道：「你是我的袋鼠。」

　　史帝夫笑得極為燦爛，「是，我是你的袋鼠，你一個人的。」

 

　　至於尼克在看見這兩個極為討厭的員工兼前袋鼠，一人抱著一個孩子出現在牧場辦公室，不得不放下獵槍，改為一人賞了一個黑眼圈才憤憤地打一通電話弄來兩份領養文件，也是隔天的事了。


End file.
